


Light of the Heart

by stellations



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could Be Canon, Gen, Spoilers, should have been canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations
Summary: For all your 'giving recurring characters something to do' needs.Shoutout to Puli for the holy (and UNholy) ideas!SPOILERS FOR KH3





	1. Student of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> For all your 'giving recurring characters something to do' needs.
> 
> Shoutout to Puli for the holy (and UNholy) ideas!
> 
> SPOILERS FOR KH3

Everything was so peaceful on this world, this little patch of land that served as Kairi and Lea's training ground and resting place. Kairi felt the warm breeze tickling her face, playing with her short hair like a cat with a string. A small smile played with her lips as she gazed out into the distance, pencil in hand and notebook forgotten on her lap. She'd gotten distracted partway through her latest letter to Sora and now she couldn't really remember what thought she had been in the middle of. 

Oh, well. She could always pick it up again later. 

Given the position of the sun, she knew she really should think about getting back to her room. The training grounds were nice, but she knew Merlin would worry if she and Lea were gone too long. Nevermind that he seemed to take daily trips to Twilight Town after their training just so he could sit at the bistro with a book on the off chance that Sora would turn up. He wouldn't let her or Lea come with him, which frankly Kairi thought was rather rude. It wasn't like she and Lea were skirting their training any. If Merlin could go wander around after training time, then why couldn't they?

She sighed, lifting her notebook from her lap again. The original thought was still lost, but maybe she could pick up with another one. 

"Kairi?"

The voice that pulled her from her notebook this time was a soft and unfamiliar one. Kairi glanced up quizzically to see who wanted her and blinked in surprise to see someone she had never actually met, but who was entirely unmistakable. With her lovely pink dress, round black ears, pleasant smile, and golden crown atop her head, Queen Minnie of Disney Town was easy to recognize. Kairi's smile brightened with relief and excitement.

"Your Majesty. You got my message?"

Minnie settled onto the rock next to Kairi with a warm smile of her own. Kairi couldn't help but feel that this might just be the sort of mentorship she really needed. _If_ the queen agreed. 

"I did, Kairi. And I think you're absolutely right."

Surprise colored Kairi's face for a moment. She hadn't honestly expected it to be that easy to convince the queen, but she was relieved all the same. "There has to be some other way I can help Sora. Learning to wield a keyblade is great and I really like knowing that one day I'll be able to fight with Sora. But..."

Minnie nodded knowingly. "I don't have a keyblade, but I know exactly what you mean. I used to feel the same way about Mickey. I was always worried about him, especially if something went wrong while I was around. Then I discovered another power I could use that would help him: the power of Light."

"Sora told me you had some special ability tied to the light," Kairi said. "I was hoping maybe you would be willing to teach me how to use it."

"Of course I will," Minnie replied without hesitation. "Being a Princess of Heart, you have even more light to shine than I do."

Relief flooded Kairi so quickly and hard that she thought she might actually be dizzy. The sensation passed after a moment, as she tried to hold herself together. "Please, I would be honored if you could teach me."

"It's a little late to start today, but I'll make sure Merlin knows to drop you off at the Castle after your training every day. By the time everyone else is ready, you should be, too."

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty," Kairi breathed, her voice thick with emotion. "I want to learn to use all of my power to help. Sora has saved me so many times. This time... I want to save him."

***

Predictably, Merlin was flabbergasted that Kairi had training elsewhere, even if it was after all of his training was complete. Luckily, Queen Minnie stayed until he returned so she could be the one to tell him instead of Kairi. The queen had more sway over the elder wizard than just a keyblade apprentice. The next day, Merlin dropped Kairi off at Disney Castle, leading her through the vast hallways until they came to the king's study. Queen Minnie was waiting for them and Kairi mirrored the queen's smile of greeting.

"Thank you, Merlin," Minnie said.

"You're quite welcome, Your Majesty," Merlin replied in his usual blustering manner. "Think nothing of it. Although, I _do_ wish you would tell me what all of this is about."

"Soon, Merlin," Minnie promised, waving him out the door.

The wizard didn't seem very pleased about it, but he was in no position to protest. So, he simply closed the door behind him and left for Twilight Town. As soon as the familiar _pop_ of his transportation magic sounded, Minnie turned back to Kairi. 

"Are you ready, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded firmly, her mouth set with determination. "Yes. I'm ready."

***

Every evening after Merlin picked her up and brought her back to the training grounds, Kairi noticed he wasn't staying out _quite_ as late in Twilight Town as he used to, Kairi would return to her and Lea's favorite rock. Here she would sit for an hour or so, while she tried to make headway on the power Queen Minnie was trying to teach her. Even though she had a lot of light in her and no darkness at all, learning to use that light in this particular way was very hard. The queen suggested that it was because she was a Princess of Heart; her heart didn't want to use her power to hurt anyone or anything. As a result, she had a hard time focusing her power enough to manage much of anything.

In fact, tonight was the most she had managed so far. With her right hand outstretched in front of her and her brow furrowed in concentration, Kairi focused on the tiny ball of white light swirling around in her palm. It was so small she didn't think it would ever grow to be as large or powerful as the queen's. 

"What's all this about?" Lea's voice asked as he settled onto the rock next to her.

Kairi didn't bother looking at him for the moment, knowing that doing so would easily break her concentration. "I'm trying to learn the new technique Queen Minnie is teaching me."

"Oh, is that where you go every night?"

Kairi's concentration broke and the ball of light in her hand fizzled with a small _pop_. She sighed with barely-contained frustration at herself, rather than at Lea, and rubbed her eyes tiredly with one hand. "Yeah. I asked her if she could teach me some other way to help fight the Heartless."

"And that has to do with your-" He waved a hand in the direction of hers to indicate the ball of light.

Kairi nodded in response. "I haven't gotten it yet, but I will." At this rate it might take her too long to master. She wouldn't give up, though. No matter how long it took to learn, she would manage it. 

"Wow. Way to make a guy feel left out. You and Merlin both going away after our training," Lea joked in a way that Kairi knew was brushing off something bothering him. 

She immediately reached over to rest a hand on his arm. "Maybe we can convince Merlin to let you go somewhere, too. You're right; it isn't fair for both of us to leave you alone."

Lea waved a hand, again brushing it all off. "Might give me more time to remember what I've forgotten."

"Axel," Kairi responded, drawing his name out slightly in a way that said she was worried about him. "I'll ask Queen Minnie tomorrow if you can come with me. That way, you won't be left out and you'll get to see what I'm doing. She might ask you to keep it a secret. You can do that, can't you?"

"If it gets me out of being left alone every night? Definitely."

The grin behind his eyes, despite his flippant tone, told her that this was definitely the right call. She smiled in response, glad that at least one thing was working out in her favor.

"Okay. Let's try this again."

She lifted a hand again to conjure the ball of white light. All she was supposed to be doing was working on control. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the hardest part. After another minute, it again fizzled. She didn't give up, focusing until she brought another ball of light into her palm. She could almost feel Lea staring at her, which wasn't doing anything to really help her concentration. In fact, she was about to remind him of the no more apologies rule when she felt a hand against her back. Blinking in surprise, she glanced at Lea.

"Maybe you just need a little help from a friend."

Kairi glanced back down at her hand. The ball of light began swirling, expanding slowly as she focused. Her face brightened considerably at the sight and the realization that Lea might just have hit on her problem without even knowing it.

"Of course! I just need someone else to believe in me, too." Someone else to help her draw on her strength. Another keyblade-wielder to lend their strength to hers. "Now you _have_ to come with me tomorrow!"

Lea retracted his hand with a nervous laugh. "If you say so."

Letting the ball of light finally fade, without fizzling this time, Kairi beamed up at Lea. "Come on. We should be getting back or Merlin will start to worry."

Lea nodded in agreement, glancing at her hand as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, or of her. 

"Thanks, Axel," she said as they started walking. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah," Lea agreed slowly, looking a little sheepish for just a second. "That's part of the rulebook for keyblade-wielders, right?"

Kairi giggled. "I think so. But thanks anyway."

He grunted in response, rubbing the back of his head, and she let the subject drop, instead thinking back to what had brought them here. She hadn't been sure about working with him at first. When the idea had been posed to her, she had been completely floored and not in a good way. She hadn't been able to imagine working with him, let alone train with him, no matter what Riku or Master Yen Sid or King Mickey said. Now, though... now she thought Lea was one of her close friends and whatever name he wanted to go by didn't matter. They had forged a friendship through it all and now that friendship might be the best starting point for her to strength her new power. She really was incredibly lucky.


	2. Cidache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had five very unpleasant surprises to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KH 3 SPOILERS

Leon had a headache.

Granted, he usually had a headache these days. Ever since the Radiant Garden crew had walked into Ansem's study to find an unexpected invasion, things had been a little... tense. To put it mildly. Leon wasn't sure the two groups would ever really work together. Aerith was still huffy about the invasion in general and Cid... well, Cid was still grumpy about the gummiphone thing. Where was Sora when they needed him? 

Right. Off on a world-saving adventure. Not here, where he might be able to help talk Cid down. Yuffie wasn't much help; she was in a corner laughing about it all and Leon was sure he smelled popcorn. Aerith was helping Ienzo, mostly because she was a kind, compassionate soul, but Leon knew she still had ruffled feathers about the whole thing. Not that he could blame her, really. He'd probably feel the same way. 

"To do that, we have to work together." 

Ienzo's voice snapped Leon out of his thoughts as he made his way back into the computer room. So they finally managed to contact Sora and were trying to get him up to speed on everything. It wouldn't be long before -

"Ah, quit yer whinin'." Cid snapped from the background, pulling up a chair in front of the computer. "Sora! The Restoration Committee's on the case. Aerith and I're workin' on the code. Leon, too."

"What about Yuffie?" Sora asked, his voice confused. Leon could imagine the facial expression that was probably paired with that tone. 

"She's leaving the computer stuff to the people who understand it," Yuffie spoke up from the corner. Leon's eyes narrowed as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. So, he wasn't wrong about the smell. 

"We're all here, Sora," Leon confirmed. "We'll keep an eye on this side. You let us know if anything's going wrong on your end."

"Got it," Sora said.

"And Sora!" Cid huffed. "I'm still your gummiship man. Anything you need, you just give me a call on that gummiphone, y'hear?"

The groan from Sora was easily audible. "I have to learn to use this thing?"

"It will help you in the long run," Ienzo agreed. Leon had a hard time figuring out if that was amusement in his tone or not. "To that end, we found some intriguing data in the bit of code we deciphered."

"Is it about me?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Ienzo said. 

At the same time Cid huffed out, "No, it's about Donald."

The duck's squawking made Leon's headache spike. "Cid, take it easy on them. This isn't the time to take out our grudges."

Cid huffed out a few other choice words, which Leon chose to ignore, before falling quiet. Ish. 

The rest of the call was easier to filter. Cid grumbled incoherent nonsense in the background and Ienzo managed to get some information to and out of Sora, which was honestly better than Leon had expected when he'd heard that Ienzo was going to try to contact Sora. It was right about when Ienzo said, "I'll be in touch," that things started to fall apart again. Cid plucked the gummiphone out of Ienzo's hands, simultaneously pushing Ienzo to the side and out of the camera's view. Looking cross, or as cross as it was possible to look with half his face covered by blue hair, Ienzo swiped it back. 

"Just let me talk to the kid!" Cid yelled as they played Keep Away. "I can speak 'Sora.' Just let me explain it all to the kid."

"You don't have the science background to-"

"I know the kid! Stop your sciencey bullshit and let me explain-"

One of them managed to hang up on Sora at some point and by the time the phone slipped out of Cid's hands, or was smacked out of the air by Aeleus, Leon had had enough of everything. He grabbed the gummiphone out of the air and pocketed it. 

Ienzo huffed softly and immediately went back to work on the code.

 _Cat_ , Leon thought.

Cid spent the rest of the day trying to swindle control of the gummiphone from Leon, whose headache kept growing. By the time their working hours were over for the day, Leon had mildly threatened Chip and Dale with releasing Cid on them if they didn't make new gummiphones for the entire Radiant Garden crew. The chipmunks were more than happy to oblige. Leon knew they did not want Cid's balled-up rage pointed in their direction. Fortunately, they were speedy as well as reliable and had enough gummiphones delivered by the end of the week. 

"I'll take it away again, if you don't behave," Leon warned Cid as he passed them out. 

Cid glowered at him. It was supposed to be a fearsome look, but after having that same expression leveled at him by Aerith, nothing else really phased Leon. Fortunately, despite his grumpy responses to literally everything lately, Cid didn't fight Leon on this one. As everyone got back to work, and Yuffie stashed the popcorn, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. 

He had a headache.

No, correction.

He had a _Cid_ ache.


	3. How To Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the big fight, Sora suddenly remembers something vital to their success.

Training was tiring. 

Not that Kairi would admit it, but pulling double duty was wearing her out. Lea was being a great friend about it, though. He always came with her to Disney Castle and sometimes he would bring her sea-salt ice cream as a treat when she was particularly worn down afterwards. His support meant the world to her and she knew she couldn't have managed to get this far without him. 

"That's enough for today." Queen Minnie's coaching and guidance meant the world to Kairi, too. Exhausting as this training was, she wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. "You've done so well, Kairi. That's all I have to teach you."

Hearing that she didn't have any more training left felt weird to Kairi. For so long, she'd been training, first as a keyblade wielder and then as a wielder of the Light. Now that both Merlin and Queen Minnie had done all they could with her, the final clash felt more real than ever. Before, it was just something they were working towards; now it was an event that was hanging at their doorstep. There was nowhere left to run.

"One more thing, Kairi," Queen Minnie said, as Lea turned the corner ahead. Kairi stopped, turning to face the queen with a quizzical look on her face. "I know you've found your strength in your friend Lea, but that's not the only place you can find it. Your strength is inside your heart, Kairi. When the time comes, you'll be able to use it. You just have to believe in yourself."

Queen Minnie looked so confident and hopeful that Kairi didn't have the heart to disagree. So she just smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you for everything."

Squaring her shoulders, Kairi started to walk away. As she turned the corner Lea had just disappeared around, Kairi heard the queen say one last thing: "Good luck, Kairi. They will need your light now more than ever." 

By the time she glanced behind her to look, the queen had already turned away and was making her way back to the office. Kairi couldn't help but feel that something in the queen's words was prophetic and it didn't leave a good feeling in the pit of her stomach.

***

Pete was a fool. A sometimes useful fool, but a fool nonetheless. One who usually spilled far too much information to the enemy than Maleficent wanted. Like all of the other idiots the worlds spat out, he talked himself through everything as it came to him. Aloud, where everyone else could hear. Often, this had been detrimental to Maleficent's plans and she had taken to only telling him as much information as he needed to know in hopes that he would _stop_ giving it all away to the king's lackeys.

But when they had run into those lackeys on Hades' world, Maleficent had decided to try out a new tactic. Sora and the other fools had a habit of taking what Pete spilled and running with it. This time, she could use that to her benefit. Despite fully expecting Pete to mention the black box, she reacted as she normally would have, insulting him and yelling at him in an effort to convince Sora that Pete had spilled too much information that she didn't want them to know. 

As she turned and disappeared through the dark corridor, a smirk crossed her face, unbeknownst to anyone else. They would think that she and Pete were after the black box and nothing else, when in reality she was still after the same things she always was: the pure hearts of light, a decent castle, and the data of all the worlds. Her goal was the same as it ever was; she wanted to rule over all the worlds. Whatever Xehanort was up to now didn't matter to her beyond the distraction it posed for Sora. She would keep an eye on them both. They might lead her to the pure hearts someday, but the most important thing was that none of them would suspect she would have other plans than the black box so carefully dangled in front of them. 

In the meantime, Maleficent kept her eyes open for a chance to swoop in with the rest of her plans. Kairi's heart was still at the top of her list, for symbolism as much as for the pure light inside it. The black box would be revealed at the end of the last fight between light and darkness. No matter the victor, the box would be revealed. Not that she said as much to Pete. She much preferred to keep him focused on one thing at a time and if his blustering and foolish ways kept Sora and the other lackeys thinking all she cared about was the black box, so much the better. 

And if all of this coincided with a chance to steal the data of all worlds while no one was looking? Well, no one could say she wasn't prepared to take advantage when it suited her. 

For now, her preparedness meant that she was sitting back for another night, listening to Pete groan on and on about that black box. It was enough to give her a headache and if she didn't have need of him still, she would have tossed him out the door without care. Unfortunately, he was a useful minion, so for now he would have to stay. 

And so she waited, biding her time until that last big battle between light and darkness. Only then could her real work begin.

***

The island was peaceful. It always was, but Kairi felt the peace even more now that Sora and Riku were back with her. Even if they still had something very important to do tomorrow, at least they all had this moment together now. It was something, more than they'd ever had before.

Speaking of her two best friends, Sora peered around her to stare at Riku and Kairi followed his gaze. Riku was still sitting out on the beach, gazing out at the water. Kairi wondered what he was thinking about, but she didn't ask. He had wanted to be alone for a while, so she wasn't about to interrupt him.

"Hey, why's Riku all alone?" Sora asked, like he knew what she was thinking.

"He said he needed time to himself," Kairi answered. "Let's let him be."

She knew Sora wouldn't be satisfied with that answer, but there wasn't much that either of them could do about it. With her thoughts returning to Sora and the battle the next day, Kairi quickly reached to pull down two paopu fruits from the tree they were sitting on, offering one to Sora with a smile. "Here."

"Huh?" Surprised, Sora visibly floundered, unsure of what to make of her offer. 

"Tomorrow's fight will be our toughest yet," Kairi reminded him softly. "I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all." Maybe there was a little bit more to it, but she wasn't about to admit to it. Not yet. 

Watching her with the gently intense look only Sora could master, he took the fruit she offered. "Kairi, I'll keep you safe."

Thinking back to what Queen Minnie had last said, and the reason Kairi had been training with her in the first place, Kairi shook her head. "Let _me_ keep _you_ safe." It was her turn to save him, after all. 

He seemed to accept that for the moment, refraining from protesting or correcting her, which she appreciated. They were best friends, the two of them and Riku. It was about time Riku and Kairi got to do the dirty work for Sora, too. 

"Oh, _man!_ " Sora cried suddenly, snapping Kairi out of her thoughts with a wave of panic. 

"What? What happened?"

Even Riku looked up at them from his spot on the beach. "Sora?"

"I totally forgot!"

The look on Sora's face morphed into a combination of worried and excited. Kairi was officially confused. 

"What did you forget this time?" Riku asked with amusement, pushing himself up from the sand and making his way up to the tree with Sora and Kairi.

"We have to go to the Bistro! All of us! The whole group going tomorrow to fight Xehanort. We need to stock up on Little Chef's food before we go!"

Kairi couldn't help it; she started laughing. Riku wasn't far behind.

"What's so funny?"

"Of all the things you were thinking about, it had to be food," Riku joked.

Sora looked from one to the other, his lips turned downward in a pout. 

"Come on, Sora," Kairi coaxed. "Call everyone on your gummiphone and tell them to meet us at the Bistro. We'll go tonight to get ready and then tomorrow we'll have a celebration."

That seemed to cheer Sora up enough to manage the gummiphone calls. Or, well, he managed one call to the King before Riku took over calling everyone. A gummiship picked them up not long after and as soon as the entire group was together in Twilight Town, even a couple of stragglers who weren't entirely sure they wanted to come along, Sora turned them in the direction of the Bistro.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald called out in a sing-song voice as the group got closer. It was almost closing time by now and Kairi felt a little bad that they might be keeping some of the staff at work too long. She knew the whole group would likely pitch in to help clean up and, after all, Sora would be doing most of the cooking with Little Chef. So, at least they wouldn't be leaving anyone with too much to do.

When he finally stepped out of the Bistro, Scrooge McDuck looked more than a little surprised to see all of them. Kairi couldn't blame him; they _were_ a large group.

"Aqua, look! It's the guy who gave me the Disney Town passes!"

Glancing to the side, Kairi caught sight of Ventus, who looked excited. Aqua smiled, too. Looked like they both knew Donald's uncle.

"Well, bless me beak. Lookit ye both. I was wonderin' if I'd ever see ye again."

Aqua and Ven traded smiles. "Yeah, we're a little late," Ven agreed sheepishly. "But we enjoyed the Disney Town passes. Right, Aqua?"

"That's right," Aqua agreed. 

"Good, good. I hope-"

"Ahh, quit reminiscing!" Donald squawked, finally too hungry to handle the chatter. "Uncle Scrooge, we're here to eat at the Bistro! And you better have spots for us or we won't bring you any more ingredients!"

_That_ caught the elder duck's attention. He winced. "Now, now, let's not be hasty."

"We're _hungry_!" Donald folded his wings over his chest and tapped a foot annoyingly on the ground.

"It's just tonight," Sora added on, pleadingly. "We'll do all the cooking and clean-up. Pleeeaaaaase?"

Scrooge looked from his nephew's tapping foot to Sora's pleading to King Mickey's hopeful smile and up to Aqua and Ventus. Something in the looks of the people he knew seemed to change his mind. "Oh, all right. Go on with ye." 

"All right!" Sora crowed, leading the way inside. There were a few tables still occupied in the restaurant, but they didn't stay for too long once the big group turned up. They pushed a bunch of tables together so that everyone could eat together, instead of in their broken off groups. Sora seemed to think that they all needed a little more _togetherness_ and Kairi couldn't help but think he was right.

The only downside to all of this was that Little Chef insisted on having them each cook their next day's meals first. It was good experience and with Sora there to help coach, they each figured out how to work with Little Chef and not against him. Kairi couldn't help but think it was probably a good thing they all had relatively short hair now. Easier for Little Chef to pull on. Once they all had something to save for the next day, Little Chef took over making them the best meals of their lives to eat that night. Together. 

And, of course, Sora insisted on having a plate for Little Chef set out at his table, so the little mouse could eat alongside all of them, too. Something inside Kairi ached at the sight of all of their friends eating together like this. One of her hands lifted to her chest, her fingers wrapping around themselves for a moment as she tried to place that feeling. 

"Kairi?" Sora asked quietly, his voice and face full of concern. 

Kairi glanced at him, trying to smile reassuringly. "It's Namine, I think."

"Oh." Sora's gaze moved across the group to where Lea was sitting. "I feel Roxas, too."

"We'll find a way to free them, Sora," Kairi told him firmly, her hand falling back to the table. "We just have to make it through tomorrow first."

"Yeah," Sora sighed. When he looked back to Kairi, his old confidence was back, the smile on his face a fixture of his personality. That smile never failed to make her feel better and right now was no different. "We'll do it together, Kairi."

Kairi nodded, her smile a mirror of his. "Mhm. Together."

Really, _together_ was all she wanted now. She just didn't want to be left behind any longer. Apparently, Sora had the same idea in mind.

"That's what tomorrow's all about," he continued, raising his voice so that the entire group could hear. As they all realized he was speaking to them, everyone else fell silent and listened. "We're about to go head-to-head with the enemy again and it feels like... like we've done this so many times before. Like this is just one more chance to face Xehanort."

He finally glanced up at everyone else. Kairi could see the determination etched in his face this time.

"But it's not. This is the last time we face him. But it's also the _first_ time we face him together. And that's the important thing."

Now his gaze found Kairi and then Riku, his two best friends smiling encouragingly at him.

"All through my journey, I've always had people to help me. I've always had Riku and Kairi to keep me going, Donald and Goofy and King Mickey at my side. And I know the rest of you always had people to keep you going, too. Now... we _all_ have each other. Everyone at this table is important to everyone else. We aren't just... small, fractured teams struggling to survive. We're one _big_ team and that makes us even stronger than ever before. So, as long as we stick together and keep fighting, we'll make it tomorrow."

For a few seconds, silence fell as Sora's inspirational speech faded. Then several cries of, "You tell 'em, Sora!" went up from the group. Kairi threw her arms around Sora and hugged him close, burying her real feelings in the simple embrace. Riku broke them up by thumping Sora's head gently from his other side. And everyone laughed.

That, Kairi thought, was how a real pre-final battle group meeting was supposed to go.


End file.
